


Broken Pipes

by bballgirl3022



Series: Party Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having a bad day and Gabriel fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/gifts).



> A/N 1: This is for cashay who wanted to know how Gabriel and Sam met before Party Time.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

This was a bad day. It was five degrees outside, but it felt like twenty below. They didn’t have any coffee grounds left this morning, so Sam had to forgo his usual two cups before work. There was something wrong with the pipes in the house; and whatever was wrong with them was causing the hot water not to work. All Sam wanted was a warm shower after running around with children all day at the day care. And to top it off, the plumber was… Right on time, apparently.

He was… was really not what Sam would picture when someone says the word ‘plumber’. Plumbers usually have a large amount of buttcrack showing and baseball caps to cover their bald spots, right? This plumber was cute; like Sam could pick him up, put him in his pocket and keep him forever.

“Hey. You were expecting me I see. My name’s Gabriel and I’ll be fulfilling your all of your plumber needs today. You must be,” he glanced at the paper in his hand, “Sam Winchester.”

“Uh, yeah, that would be me.” Wow, it was a wonder Sam ever got laid with communication skills like those.

“Are you going to let me in, because it’s kinda cold out here?” Sam flushed slightly and quickly moved out of the way.

“I know what you’re thinking.” This statement shocked Sam. He really hoped Gabriel didn’t know Sam was thinking about Gabriel sitting on his lap and hand feeding him. “You think I’m too pretty to be a plumber. And you’d be right; I probably am, but I meet a lot of hotties doing this job.” The look Sam was receiving now made him want to question whether or not he was included in the aforementioned category.

Sam explained to Gabriel what the problem seemed to be and Gabriel set to work. Gabriel tinkered with the pipes and Sam really needed to find something to do, other than stare at Gabriel’s ass. He finally settled on watching TV; his spot on the couch still allowed for a good view.

Ten minutes later, “I fixed the problem. Your pipes are fine. And the hot water should work now.” Sam handed Gabriel a check and Gabriel gave him a copy of the receipt. “It was nice meeting you Sam.” Gabriel was out the door and gone; leaving Sam only with a sense of regret and a scrap of paper as evidence that Gabriel was actually there.

*****

It wasn’t until later that Sam found the phone number. Ok, Dean really found it and then teased Sam mercilessly about plumber and pipes. Sam was adamant that Dean watched too much porn because none of what he said actually happened; except in Sam’s mind of course. Sam snatched the number from Dean’s hand after that and had been hiding in his room ever since.

He’d been freaking out for the better part of an hour trying to decide if he should call Gabriel or not. Dean knocked loudly on the door at one point to tell Sam dinner was ready and to stop being a wuss.

He dialed the number after dinner; just to give him some time to calm his nerves. He silently prayed that Gabriel would both answer and not answer the call. Answering would mean Sam would actually have to have a conversation with the man; and not answering meant that Sam would need to leave a message. Both options were equally traumatizing at this point.

He needn’t have worried because Gabriel promptly answered on the fifth ring and asked who was calling.

“Um, Gabriel? It’s me. Sam.” Gosh, he sounded like a fourteen year old boy trying to ask out the most popular girl in class; and mostly he felt that way too. Except for the part where he was afraid he was going to throw up what Dean had just made for dinner.

“Sam! I’m glad you called. I would’ve called you but my boss is always telling me off for harassing customers. But since you called me it doesn’t count.” And ok Sam kind of figured the dude was weird, but this conversation was definitely confirming the fact. “I was hoping you’d want to go out sometime. I know this amazing pastry shop that has good… Well everything. You do eat sweets right? Because I snooped in your kitchen and there weren’t many desserts and no candy at all; which is a crying shame by the way…”

“Gabriel!” Sam interjected when the other man had finally stopped to take a breath. “I’d love to go.”

They planned to meet in two days and the next morning Sam’s cheeks ached from smiling so much.


End file.
